


You Joy Is My Low

by SmutPrince



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutPrince/pseuds/SmutPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan spends some father-son time with Vlad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Joy Is My Low

The air was ... loose.

Dan sauntered towards the door, eyes lidded and expression slack. A hand ghosted the doorknob before simply phasing through, unwary of the anti-ghost defences the castle had been equipped with. This route was routine now, and he took no time to doddle as he began climbing the staircase. Dan could simply phase his way to the next level, but his footsteps, booming as they were, made him feel powerful. They were dramatic, and Dan was always one for theatrics. Besides, Dan knew they brought him terror.  
A crooked leer as he ascended the staircase, Dan moved through the dark and abandoned mansion, the empty air echoing his footsteps. The walls in tatters, the furniture broken; the interior entirely debauched. Just as its owner was. Dan admired his handiwork as he continued through the house.

Dan's crimson eyes pulsed at the sound of a panicked heartbeat, pounding in his ultra sensitive ears. The rattling of chains. The quickening of breath. Exquisite.

White boots clicked against stone floors, the sound ricocheting off the mansion halls. Dan relished the buildup before reaching the master bedroom, door barely still on its hinges and full of dents. His own handiwork, naturally. And, perhaps, attributed to by his prisoner. Dan phased through, grin widening as he observed the room, pristine unlike the rest of the house. Golden and green drapery covered the windows, obscuring the darkening evening sky.

But the centerpiece of the room was the older man chained to the golden banister of the bed by his right ankle. The chain rattled nervously as said man scrambled backwards, across the bed, ducking fearfully behind its sanction. "Stay away ... " Vlad croaked, eyes wide with terror. His voice was craggly, worn. Looks like someone had been screaming for help again. Dan clucked his teeth, eyes glinting maliciously, as he proceeded deeper into the room. "But I was so hoping we could _play_ ... " Dan's low voice seemed almost sulky, child-like. It made Vlad's stomach turn and that in turn made Dan's stomach tighten.

"What's the matter Da-"

"Don't say it!" Vlad shouted, voice suddenly booming. "Just ... don't."

Dan's eyes narrowed, brows furrowed. "I don't care for your tone." Vlad flinched, regretting his outburst, but kept his eyes hard trained on the larger man. Dan's flame grew more fierce, eyes growing harsher, mouth in a hard line. He was overwhelming, even when mildly irritated. Vlad would call it neurotic, Dan called it power.

And just like that he was recomposed, and Dan was the epitome of smugness. "Apologize." Vlad did not respond. Dan shrugged, seemingly indifferent. "Be that way, then." A hand was wrapped around Vlad's neck almost immediately and the billionaire choked, desperately clawing at the gloved hands of his captor, chain on his right ankle rattling uselessly as he kicked. Dan's smile grew wider before he lifted Vlad up suddenly higher, then slamming him down, hard, on his stomach onto the bed. Vlad thrashed, teeth barred, before Dan's forearm pinned the back of his neck down, rendering him immobile. Dan shifted atop the older man, getting comfortable. Vlad's breathing was labored beneath him, if not panicked.

"I just wanted to play a bit, Daddy," Dan murmured, voice laced with faux disappointment, a small pout crossing his strong features. Vlad visibly stiffened under Dan's powerful thighs, eyes widening comically wide at the name. "Don't-"

A single jostling had Vlad silent. "It's rude to talk back, Daddy. You taught me so." Vlad's jaw set and he looked up at Dan in revulsion. The spectre leered. "You're such a good daddy," he continued, lowering his mouth to Vlad's right ear. "Am I _good_ boy, Daddy?"

Vlad did not reply, and instead heaved suddenly in another desperate attempt to free himself. To no avail. Dan flipped Vlad to his back, pinning his arms down and straddling the older man's waist, just above his crotch. "I _said_ , am I a good boy?" Dan shouted, legs keeping Vlad secured to the bed and hands wrapping around his neck. Vlad trembled, eyes hard and watering, before nodding. "Y-yes ... "

Dan's eyes drooped slightly, his ass moving closer to Vlad's waist. The billionaire's eyes flickered worryingly, knowing this song and dance better than the back of his hand. Dan slowly, softly, began grinding against the older man. "Do you love me Daddy? Am I good? Tell me how proud of me you are, _Daddy_." Dan is looking down his nose at Vlad, whose eyes are full of rage. Dan drinks in the view greedily.

Vlad, arms pinned to his sides under Dan's thighs, is a sight to behold. His hair is clean, but it's unkempt, far too long for its own good. His beard is thicker and fuller, and he is only wearing those black satin boxers and a fresh white blouse. Underneath that pure cotton, however, are many marks: some fresh, some old. Dan saw it as a beautiful sort of contrast and his fingers loosen around his 'father' briefly before he digs his nails into the skin of his neck. Beauty, he believed, was the innocent scorned with misfortune. Vlad was far from innocent, of course, but it was enough to get Dan going every time. Vlad hisses and chokes, back arching slightly and legs kicking viciously, but does not gain any leverage over the situation.

" _Say it_!" Dan spits as Vlad's body convulses from the pain. Vlad snarls. "You're disgusting."

Dan's brow furrows and his eyes narrow, but his hands retract from the billionaire's neck. "I had hoped you wouldn't be like this ... " he growled lowly, before moving down the billionaire's body, eyes trained on the smaller man. "I had hoped you would have _learned_ by now ... " Vlad attempted to grab at the ghost, but Dan was far ahead of him, grabbing his offending hand and slamming it into the other, keeping them both in place as his free hand reached for the boxers. Vlad really began screaming then, thrashing frantically as Dan tore the boxers downward. "Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Dan did no such thing, yanking Vlad's hands and bringing him into an almost sitting position. "Shut up or I turn into _him_ again," he snarled, making Vlad recoil. The elder man said nothing in return, and Dan simply threw him back onto the bed, not bothering to restrain him again. He'd stay down like a good pet so long as Dan still had cards up his sleeve.

The black boxers were dragged downward and off and Dan leered down at the flaccid member between Vlad's legs, blowing at it playfully before looking up at Vlad, who stared up at the ceiling, jaw set. "Ooh, Daddy, it's so _cute_ when it's like this," Dan cooed mockingly before taking Vlad's cock in his palm, making the older man jolt and close his eyes. "It's cute, but I want it bigger." Dan raised and twisted his palm around Vlad, making the older man's hips twitch and eyes begin to water. "St ... " he began, before Dan squeezed him roughly. "What did I say about talking?" Dan snapped, before giving Vlad two firm strokes, making the man shudder despite himself.

A wicked grin crossed Dan'd features as Vlad's hips gave a subtle jerk into his hands. "Mmmn, I much prefer _those_ sounds, Daddy," Dan chuckled, building a steady rhythm, working Vlad from base to tip. Vlad's hands dug desperately into the sheets, tears streaming down his face as he bit down onto his lower lip. Dan marveled at how quickly Vlad rose to occasion, slipping his tongue past his lips to swipe greedily at the head. Vlad's eyes shot open along with his mouth and he drew a shaky breath. Dan's eyebrow cocked.  
"Does that feel _good_ , Daddy?" Dan asked before dipping his head down and dragging his tongue on the underside of Vlad's cock. Vlad let out another desperate sigh, chest shaking as his legs twitched. Dan withdrew his assault, much to Vlad's relief. "No more ... " he wheezed, face flush and hair sticking to his damp skin. "P-please ... "

Dan's hand gave Vlad a final sharp squeeze, making the other man yelp. "I wanna feel good, too, Daddy ... " Dan mocked, leaning forward, nearing Vlad's face. "Don't you wanna make me feel good?" It was a rhetorical question. Of course he didn't. Dan ignored his prisoner's lack of response before pulling down his own pants, his slowly hardening member pressing against his briefs.

Dan went back to straddling vlad, removing his shirt in the process before leaning down again. "Touch me, Daddy," he purred. Vlad had his gaze averted, hands trembling yet remained entangling in the bed sheets. Dan bore his teeth in aggression, in warning, and Vlad shut his eyes before tracing a hand across Dan's left thigh. The skin was a pallor green, almost a mint, and it was cold. Freezing in contrast with Dan's hands, which were near feverish. Dan moaned dramatically, grinning down at Vlad as he forced his elder to grab at his hips. "Fuck me, Daddy," Dan laughed, pulling back and bracing himself on his hands, grinding his ass against Vlad's cock.

Tears were falling freely now, Vlad was barely containing sobs as Dan ground against him. Dan felt his cock harden further at the sight, a sick satisfaction rising in his chest. Dan sat up straight again, gripping Vlad's hands and guiding them to the waistband of his briefs. Vlad sobbed, choking, as he was made to remove Dan's underwear, exposing his erection.

Dan hissed softly as the cool air hit his cock, before shuffling out of his briefs and tossing them half-hazardly across the room. Dan grinned down at the crying Vlad, his smile faltering and then turning into an angry snarl. "Stop crying!" he boomed, but Vlad was unable to stop the tears. Dan's eye twitched before he wrapped his hands around Vlad's neck, squeezing. "Stop crying right now or I'll give you something to _really_ cry about, _Daddy_."

Vlad bit down, hard, on his bottom lip, choking softly as Dan pressed down harder. Vlad gasped for air between his sobs and the viselike grip on his neck; Dan pressed down harder while spitting out orders. "Hands on my hips. _Now_." Vlad complied. Dan smiled.

"Now fuck me," Dan commanded huskily, grip loosening as he cupped Vlad's face and brought him into a misplaced kiss. The billionaire did as he was told, again, and found his mouth molding with Dan's, following the younger ghost's lead. Dan moaned when Vlad hesitantly brought himself to Dan's entrance. Vlad broke the kiss by mumbling, "Wh-what about lu-"

Vlad was cut off by his own gasp of pleasant surprise as Dan pressed down on his cock, a low moan emanating from Dan's chest. "Don't need it .... want it to hurt ... " Dan managed, a sick grin on his face, eyes rolling upwards as he took Vlad in. Vlad panted, eyes bleary with tears at how incredibly tight Dan was, even after all this time, and because it hurt, how hard it was to push into Dan with no lube. He couldn't even imagine the sort of agony this was for Dan, but the sick fuck probably got off on it anyway, or it would seem so, because Dan was forcing Vlad into him even deeper, arms on either side of Vlad's head as he sank down. "Mng, _fuuuck_ ," Dan moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Dan felt his dick twitch, his ass tearing and ectoplasm run down his thighs; but God be damned if he wasn't enjoying himself.

The burning, the sharp pain, the feeling of his essence running down his thighs; it was heaven. Dan hilted Vlad fully inside of him, arching his back and forcing Vlad to work his cock with one hand as he did so. Vlad was in a state of shock, mouth agape in a silent scream. Dan began working a brutal pace, cock jumping as he worked. Vlad's hips buckled under the violent speed, falling stiff and unmoving as Dan worked. Vlad's breathing sped up as Dan altered his pace between breakneck and agonizingly slow. Dan flexed with Vlad inside him, drawing tighter as he lifted his ass off Vlad and slammed back down; the pace was just like him: demanding and unpredictable. Vlad began whining as Dan sped up for the fifth time, filling himself again and grinding down there.

Vlad hated it- hated himself. How hard he was, how hot he felt, how his cock twitched with every ripple of that surrounding warmth, how good those icey, pallid thighs felt on his waist. "I hate you."

Dan barely heard Vlad's mumbling statement as he rode him, but even when he understood, he simply laughed. "But I love you, Daddy," he mocked, quickening the pace again. Vlad's cock pulsed despite his disgust. Dan smirked. "I love you Daddy, you make me feel so _nice_ ," Dan moaned, grinding down once more before lifting up again. Vlad made a garbled sound as his throat constricted, biting on the edge of release. "Daddy, make me cum," Dan groaned, hips falling out of their somewhat controlled pace and taking a sloppy tone to it. "Make me come, Daddy, I wanna come with you inside of me."

Vlad's tears fell faster now, but he found his body reawakening, his hips lifting to meet Dan's. It was like Dan had some sort of control over him, some power to make him obey his commands eventually, despite his own protests. Rolling his hips desperately, Vlad pushed upward into the tight and now slick heat. Dan was chanting now, voice rising in octaves until, for a terrifying moment, Vlad thought he could hear Danny in that monster. As if to fuel his self loathing, the thought sent him spiralling. Vlad rammed, hard, into the man above him, emptying himself. Vlad let out a guttural, choked sound, before falling limp under Dan, who worked faster and faster until he finally hit his limit, his ass clamping around Vlad tightly as he came, a choked cry of "Daddy."

Vlad winced as Dan's ejaculate coated his hand and dirtied once clean blouse, and he fought his gag reflex at the blissed out look on Dan's face as he rode out the sensations. Dan relished the dull throbbing in his ass, the sharp ache in his cock, and the near bruising grip Vlad had on both his cock and his hips. But most of all, Dan couldn't get enough of the completely desolate look of the man beneath him. Dan began laughing under his breath, as he removed Vlad from inside of him, a mess of ectoplasm and cum following in his wake. Vlad didn't even bother to look down.

Dan shifted off the older man, moving to the edge of the bed before rising. "Thank you Daddy. You always take such good care of me."

Dan retrieved his clothing, then phased out of the room, leaving Vlad, sullied, on the bed, crying in disgust at Dan and in himself.


End file.
